starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoSC-003 "Neue Qubeley"
The Neue Qubeley is a monster of a ExoShell but represents a number of innovations that would be used in other Custom units. The ExoShell was designed to make use and bring out the full potential of Rebecca's Psychic powers, by turning her thought wave patterns into physical power which in turn can be used to increase the output on any of the systems in the ExoShell. The ExoShell can also boost the range of her Psychic thought waves allowing for a undetectable communication and guiding of remote weapon systems. Because of this new system a new remote weapon system was developed, with the latest incarnation being the Fin Funnels. These remote weapons are highly mobile, nearly undetectable and utterly deadly. They fire a ultra tight beam that bypasses all but the most dense of shield systems and cuts through armor like a hot knife through butter. While this may not cause a large amount of damage on larger ship, Rebecca can mentally direct the remote weapons to strike key components of a enemy vessel, igniting its fuel or weapons stores which would cause the destruction of the ship. In the case of smaller ships, such as fighter craft, the weapon could easily slice the fighter up or just kill the pilot. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Fixed Armaments Hi-Mega Particle Cannons The most powerful weapons on the ExoShell, they can easily tear apart larger unshielded ships. The weapons maintain a high output even at longer ranges but require a short cool down before firing again. Hyper Beam Cannon Built into the claw arm it the weapon acts like a beam rifle would on other ExoShells. Heavy Claw Arm Equipped with thrusters and maneuvering jets the arm can be launched at a target to crush the target. The wire allows for finer control over the arm and also auto retracts it back into place on the ExoShell. Micro-Missile launchers Super fast and highly maneuverable/mobile missiles able to track a target for a moderate distance, they can out run just about any fighter craft known and out maneuver even skilled pilots. The draw back is they don't pack much of a punch and require a number of them to hit a target before said target is destroyed. Fin Funnels Fast, highly mobile and difficult to see/detect these psychically operated remote weapons cannot be jammed or fooled into attacking another target. They are Rebecca's ultimate weapon and when used in numbers can perform what she calls an "All Range Attack". This means the target will be attacked from all angles, all around at once. The attack continues until the target is destroyed or Rebecca pulls the Fins back. They fire a ultra tight beam that bypasses all but the most dense of shield systems and cuts through armor like a hot knife through butter.